


Scales in the Ocean Sun

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Boys In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mates, MerMay, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Tails, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: Lance was not vain.Despite what so many rumors liked to claim he was.Nor did he think his new side stripe scales were ugly, or anything to be ashamed of.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	Scales in the Ocean Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Mermay idea that I had last year...but didn't write until this year. 
> 
> I hope you Enjoy.

Lance was not vain.

Despite what so many rumors liked to claim he was.

Nor did he think his new side stripe scales were ugly, or anything to be ashamed of.

In fact he found them to be far more beautiful than his own. He had always thought that. The deep deep purple that made them appear black in everything but direct sunlight. They were gorgeous. And the sides of his tail had taken on a lovely blue to purple gradient that blended the side strip right in.

How could it  _ not _ be beautiful.

Lance had only hidden and covered his sides for so long for his mate’s sake.

Or rather his mate-to-be.

They hadn’t shown any signs of the side scales of their tail falling off.

While it was common for mates side stripes to come in at the same time. Lance knew that sometimes didn’t happen. 

It’s rare, but sometimes one mate gets theirs before the other.

For what reason, Lance wasn’t completely sure. From his understanding it could be stress could distract them from noticing. Though some sources state it has something to do with the emotional connection, where one might develop it quicker than one. And in other sources, it might be one might one is just slower than the other, wasn’t ready, or didn’t think they were a suitable mate themselves for the other.

So Lance hid them.

Like his mother had always told him to do if it were to happen. It was polite, and didn’t make anyone feel forced or rushed. Or even feel bad if it hadn’t happened to them yet. Because side stripes don’t happen unless it is  _ going _ to happen to both. There had been enough research to confirm that it was just a matter of time.

Plus, Lance just didn’t want to spring it on Shiro.

His guard already had enough on his plate.

From Lance, other guards, and the ghosts and bones of his old life.

Shiro had gotten his tail mostly under himself in the years since Lance found him. He had taken to his duty as Lance’s guard as quickly as he was cleared enough. Almost as if it was debt he owed for Lance’s kindness. But there were still moments and reminders of the raids on his home that had harmed and displaced him.

The last thing Shiro needed was Lance springing it on him that they were to be mates.

So Lance had hidden his scales.

His beautiful scales.

The ones he admired every night in privacy.

And he put up with the rumors and the chatter.

Especially when he wore the covers up longer than normal.

But then…

Then that jealous visiting noble had to rip them off.

Ripped of his covers, as they laughed and said hurtful things.

Called Lance vain and his side scales ugly among other things.

And Lance had fled.

Snatched the coverings back, and turned tail as quickly as he could. Darting out of the room before anyone could stop him or chase after him. Not that anyone of them really could, Lance was the fastest and most agile swimmer of his whole family...and only Shiro had proven himself the only guard able to keep up with him. 

And he swam far away.

And hid.

And....

Part of him knew he should have hit the noble, or berated them for such an action. Let the guards step in and handle them. And let his family quickly usher Lance to away, make sure Lance was okay, and help him gather himself and find a new cover up.

Rather than just instantly fleeing.

But…

Rumors spread fast. 

The longer Lance would have stayed the more others would have seen his side stripes. And they would have started to chatter and talk and…

The only saving grace was that Shiro hadn’t been there.

Lance had given Shiro the day off.

He had seen the strain of things that were starting to pull at Shiro.

It was wearing him down slowly every passing second. Like it did from time to time, and Shiro was too stubborn to realize it. Or admit too.

Lance knew Shiro just needed some time to sort through it all.

Find some time to relax. 

That and Lance was going to be in a room full of guards. If Shiro needed one day off, today was a good one for him to take. Lance wouldn’t be lacking in the protection department, things would be fine, Shiro didn’t need to worry about him. 

Of course...then things happened.

Which meant Shiro was probably going to refuse to take any days off.

And...

Lance sighed to himself.

He gently ran his fingers over the side stripes of his tail. Finding comfort in the gentle, soothing action as he curled up around a rock in the shadows. Calming himself down enough to think about what he should be doing next.

His cover was destroyed.

And he had nothing to cover up the stripes.

Then there was the matter of his fleeing from the situation. 

It would easily be tied to a panicked response to the distressing situation he had been forced into. Lance knew his mother would be quick to brand at such. But his sisters would spin Lance’s truth just so. Making his panic for more noble sounding and reflect worse against the visiting noble, than anyone else.

Everything would be fine.

Lance just needed some time to sulk and process.

He would return before it got too late.

No one would have to worry too much.

And with luck he would only have to see his siblings or parents when he returned. He could just eat dinner in his room, and curl up and go to sleep. Handle Shiro and everything else in the morning.

It would all be…

“Lance?” Shiro’s familiar voice suddenly called out.

Lance froze and looked up at the rock above him.

Crushing slightly as he did.

But,  _ of course _ , his family would go to Shiro to find Lance. 

As his guard, Shiro was the only one that could probably find Lance. He knew Lance and his favorite hiding spots like the back of his hand. He had followed Lance to many of them. Not to mention he was the only one that could catch Lance if he tried to flee and hide again.

And just…

_ Crap. _

“Lance, Lance?” Shiro called out from somewhere above where Lance was. Lance could hear him move about the waters above. “Where are you? Lance?”

It was only a matter of time before Shiro started looking  _ under _ rocks.

Shiro was giving him a chance to tell him where he was.

Just in case.

As well as giving Lance a warning before he went looking.

So he didn’t startle Lance when he  _ eventually _ found him.

And just…

_ Crap! _

Again!

Lance quickly moved to hide himself behind the rock he was curled around. He still leaned and curled over the rock, just... Wedged himself between a bit more into the space and the shadows of the rocks. And tucked his tail underneath him so it was surely hidden from sight. All so Shiro won’t see when he found Lance.

Which…

“Lance?” Shiro called, sounding closer than before.

Then his head sort of popped into view under the top rock.

Something Lance probably would have found cute...if he wasn’t so  _ miserable _ .

“Lance are you--”

“Go away.” Lance grumbled at Shiro.

He hated saying the words to the other. 

Mostly because he wanted Shiro.

Shiro was a good guard, he never was bothered by Lance running off for some alone time. He understood that sometimes the pressure and weight of Lance’s duties and position were too much to bear sometimes. In fact he seemed to like the time away from the kingdom himself. He never exactly forced Lance to return if he didn’t want to. And would leave Lance to sulk if he got that that was what Lance wanted to do. All while still watching over him.

But part of the current problem was something Shiro couldn’t see.

Also, It was Shiro’s day off. 

He shouldn’t have to worry about Lance one the day Lance had given him off.

Shiro’s face fell a bit.

“I heard what happened.” Shiro said in a general way. One that made it seem like he just heard what happened in passing, and not like one of his siblings came to him for his help. “I brought you a new cover.”

Lance looked up at Shiro.

There was a part of him that wanted to be excited about those words.

Because Shiro had been kind enough to hear what had happened and grabbed a spare for Lance. Maybe it was just in case the other was torn or broken. Or perhaps figured a new one might help Lance move on from the event.

Yet…

“I don’t want a new cover.” Lance stated with a frown.

“You don’t want…” Shiro started to echo as he drifted down more into view of the space Lance was in. “Lance, is everything okay?” His voice picked up a slight edge as he asked. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Lance answered with a sigh. “Maybe my pride and resolve is a little hurt. But other than that I’m fine, I just...want to be alone for a bit, I guess.”

“Lance, it’s been 4 sand flips.”

And…

Okay, Lance didn’t know it had been  _ that long _ .

He hadn’t that he swam for that long, or got that lost in thought for time to just slip on by like that for him. But maybe he had. He had been darting about once he left the walls of the city so no guard could possibly dream of keeping up with him.

And then once he stopped he worked on processing things.

There had been a lot…

So maybe that was true.

“Well...I want to be alone some more then.” Lance returned childishly, with a pout as he glanced away from Shiro.

“Lance…”

“It’s your day off Shiro. I gave you the day off to relax and do your own stuff and everything.” Lance continued with a sharp huff. “You shouldn’t have to be here or even worry about me today. So just get back, tell some oth--.”

“I worry about you all the time, Lance.” Shiro cut him off easily.

The words caused Lance to turn back to looking at Shiro. 

Finding the guard had drifted more into the view. He was still upside down, but most of his chest was in view. And he was starting to tilt inwards towards where Lance was. Just a simple twist, arch, and swish of the tail and he would be under the rock with Lance.

“I worry about you all the time.” Shiro repeated simply with a small shake of his head. Causing his hair to wave with the water. “And not because it’s my job as your guard or anything like that. But because you’re one of my good friends, Lance. And that’s why I’m here too. I heard what happened and came find you and make sure you were okay.”

“Still…”

Shiro moved to swim under the rock and closer to Lance.

Twisting as he arched so he wasn’t looking at Lance upside down any more. The motion is a little clumsy, since Shiro is missing his right arm. It would probably always be that way, but Shiro had gotten a lot better. 

And as Shiro’s tail arched in the sunlight...

Lance caught sight of blue.

Blue along the side of Shiro’s so dark purple it is almost black tail.

The same blue of Lance’s own tail.

The same gradient of deep purple to shiny blue.

Well sort of...it was the reverse…

But still the  _ same _ .

Lance's eyes widened at the sight.

“Shiro, your tail.” Lance pointed out with a small gasp.

The other stopped in confusion at the words. Before he turned and looked behind him at his tail, that was still catching the wisps of sunlight through the water that showed the true purple color of his scales. Quickly looking over his tail to see what Lance might be talking about.

“Your side scales.” Lance continued to point out, as he darted out from his hiding spot. Wanting to touch them to see it was real. “Their…”

Shiro quickly grabbed Lance’s wrist.

Which startled Lance a bit…

But…

He also remembered Shiro sometimes didn’t like sudden touches.

“Sorry…” Lance apologized.

“No...I...ugh... _ shit!” _ Shiro floundered weirdly.

Lance tilted his head in confusion as he looked at Shiro.

Shiro looked down as he bit his lip slightly. A muttering a few more choice curses to himself as he did so. His hold on Lance’s wrist tightened and loosened as he did so.

And…

Then he feel silent.

“I’m sorry, Lance.” Shiro sighed out, as he hung his head after a moment.. 

“You’re sorry?” Lance asked. “Sorry for what?”

“For what happened.” Shiro said as he kept his head down. “For ruining your lovely tail with my unflattering scales. I don’t mean for this to happen, but with always being around each other, I guess it just happened anyway.” He continued with a heavy sigh. “And I ruined your tail, and made you ashamed, so you hid them. If you didn’t have to hide your tail this wouldn’t have happened to you. So it’s my fault, and I’m apologizing for it.”

And…

Okay there was  _ a lot _ to unpack there.

But Lance could more than see the lines and connections Shiro had made.

Black or dark scales were seen to mean a darkness inside a merperson, or that they came from the dark, dark depths of the ocean or the underworld. Or something along the line. It varied from mer culture to mer culture. 

But all around, such scales were not viewed with kindness.

Lance had heard countless whispers about how Shiro’s tail was a sign he was followed or plagued by death. Or the rumors that that raid and attacks on his home were of his own doing. Or that there was a madness buried or hidden with him. And Lance knew if he heard them...then Shiro likely had too.

While blue scales like Lance’s were viewed as beautiful. Seen to be a gift from the ocean, and a display of the strong and spiritual connect to the waters they lived in. Something pure and good.

So...

With Lance wearing a cover all the time…

And the rumors…

Lance understood the thought path.

And…

“It’s not your fault, Shiro.” Lance said easily.

He smiled warmly when Shiro looked at him in shock. 

Lance reached out gently with his free hand to cover Shiro’s mouth. Preventing him with trying to say anything with a gentle touch.

“Unless, you told that noble to do it what they did, what happened wasn’t your fault.” Lance said with a small shake of his head. “And I know you didn’t do that. You’re not that type of mer. Nor did you ruin my tail.”

“But--”

“I’ve always thought your scales were beautiful and elegant looking.” Lance continued. “And I was so excited to see them when they started coming in, for a lot of different reasons, not just I though they would look nice.” Lance added with a widening smile as he pulled his hand away. “I only covered them up for so long because I didn’t think your side scales had come in yet. I didn’t want you to feel panicked or too pressured. Mamí always said it was the polite thing to do.”

“Oh…” Shiro said softly.

“I was never ashamed of your scales, or you being my mate.” Lance continued. “You're strong, brave, and you're fast and smart enough to keep up with me. And we understand each other and our personalities balance, and... I was just...giving you time to work out for yourself.”

“I suppose my armor does usually hide the area.” Shiro observed quietly.

Lance nodded. 

The only reason Lance had noticed now was because Shiro was for some reason  _ not _ wearing his armor. But maybe he had heard what happened and just darted out the nearest opening available to find him. As he felt the situation was too critical to put it on, or in the rush and panic he might have forgotten, since he  _ usually _ always had it on.

“And you never showed any sign of discomfort.”

“I handle pain very well...after...everything.” he admitted sheepishly. Shiro glanced down at the ground again. He released Lance’s wrist from his hold. “It was just a slight discomfort in comparison...other things, so I never showed any. It was easy to hide or not think about. Even though it happened around the same time.”

“Shiro…”

“I know...I’m sorry.”

“No...I…” Lance attempted.

Before he just started to giggle.

It just started to bubble out of him.

At the general ridiculousness of everything.

Of the two of them, who at times understood each other so  _ well _ without a single word, hadn't noticed or misunderstood. And they had just been an unnecessary holding pattern because of what they thought.

And…

It wasn’t funny.

But it tickled Lance just so.

And just…

He couldn’t help the laughter that started to form and build up.

Shiro looked up sharply at the sound. 

Giving Lance a look as Lance tried to cover his mouth and swallow the laughs. But it just wasn’t... _ working.  _ Because it just seemed to get harder and harder the more Lance thought about things.

Lance dove into Shiro slightly.

Burying his face and giggles into Shiro’s shoulder, and wrapping his arm around him in a hug. He could feel Shiro stiffen a bit in surprise at the action. But then he relaxed at the feeling and loosely wrapped his own arm around Lance’s hip.

“We are silly little guppies.” Lance giggled out.

“Yes, I suppose we are.” Shiro confirmed lightly.

Lance could fill his fingers running along the scales of his side stripes gently. Leaving a slight tingling feeling in their wake. And he nuzzled into Lance’s hair as well, as their tails also loosely wound around each other. It caused him to smile at the feelings.

“I am sorry I didn’t say anything to you.” Shiro apologized into his hair.

“I’m sorry I made you think I was ashamed of you.” Lance returned.

Shiro hummed.

In a way that Lance knew was his way of telling him the blame wasn’t all on Lance for the fact. Which Lance knew, but he also could have  _ handled _ it better. Corrected a rumor or two when he had heard them. Or made sure to have complimented Shiro’s scales more, as he never found much value in the color meanings of scales.

Lance made a note to tell Shiro of the old views of dark scales.

Because it fit Shiro far better than the current views.

Lance just bumped his head against Shiro’s a bit in reply.

Which earned a small chuckle from the other mer.

“We should head back.” Shiro muttered after a moment.

“In a bit.” Lance said in a content sigh. 

“Everyone is already worried about you.”

“It’s fine. I just want to stay like this and hold you for a bit.”

“You can do that at home.”

“I know. But also not exactly. My family is nosy.”

Shiro chuckled into his ear at the words.

“Okay. You make a point.”

“Thank you.” Lance hummed.

And he felt Shiro tightened his hold.

And…

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> TA-DA, Mermay Shance for everyone!
> 
> The idea behind the tail stripes is they are something merpeople get from their perfect mate(s). They scales on the side of their hips to about the bed of their tails, in a V shape, fall out, and then regrow with scales that match their mate. Often rather painful, but a celebrated event too. And it is a little gruesome, so many were coverings along their sides when the scales are come in, so people don't have to see. They usually only happen when mers have deep or strong emotional connections/relationships. Most of the time it is just a sharp line of the two scale colors. But when a gradient forms...which often makes the stripes larger, it means mers had found their fated perfect mate. (Sort of like soulmate...but also not)
> 
> The visiting noble does get in serious trouble for removing Lance's cover up. And when they got to apology to Lance the following day, Shiro is extra intimidating behind him. And everyone is actually really really happy that Lance and Shiro are a pair. They could care less that it is between a prince and his guard. (I didn't mention it, but Lance is a prince.)
> 
> Oh...and the old meaning of the dark scales, is they have a connection to the night sky/moon/stars. Which was also viewed as a good thing, because the ocean and sky/moon are close. They are basically stronger and faster than other mers so they can reach the sky. But for some reason, over time that meaning changed to be negative. I don't know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
